


Surprises

by fangirl_squee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin doesn’t think much of Stiles Stilinski when she first meets him, but he is full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photoset: paulwes.tumblr.com/post/29575503588/morning-love

Lydia Martin doesn’t think much of Stiles Stilinski when she first meets him during the official ‘Freshman Orientation/Welcome Day’ (he spills his drink _all over_ her room-mate Allison in a spectacular display of clumsiness - although she forgives him, because it brings over his room-mate Scott, and the second he and Allison lay eyes on each other, Allison’s ruined dress doesn’t seem to matter than much to her).

 

She doesn’t expect him to be in any of her classes, and she _defiantly_ doesn’t expect to be paired with him for their Chem 101 assignment. He surprises her again by being more than competent at Chemistry, but more than that, he surprises her by leaping to her defence when a fellow classmate implies that they don’t believe the “hot redhead” got into the course by her intelligence. 

 

Stiles goes down with one punch, but thankfully a teacher passing by breaks it up before the fight can go much further than that. When she tries to thank him/yell at him (because honestly, she _doesn’t care_ what anyone thinks, she’s always known how smart she was even if other people can’t see past a pretty face, it doesn’t matter, _it doesn’t_ ), he waves her off.

 

"Seriously," he says, "it’s fine, with the way I talk it’s probably more surprising that I don’t get punched in the face more, right?”

 

If there’s one thing that drives Lydia crazy it’s anomalies, and the more she thinks about his behaviour around her, the more he seems like one big, anomaly-shaped person. She needs more data, which is pretty easy to get through Allison (that is, when Allison is actually in their room and not out ~~making out with Scott~~ studying).

 

The problem is, data in a vacuum doesn’t do you any good (that’s what her Advanced Mathematics professor likes to say, anyway). And that’s how she ends up on a Not-Date with Stiles to the movies. And then another to dinner. And then coffee after class. And then watching old movies in her dorm with him.

 

It’s the old movies that are at fault here, really. Bette Davis declares she doesn’t want the moon (she has the stars), and Stiles twitches (he’s always moving, forever getting her into trouble during lectures because he can’t keep still). She turns, to accuse him of ruining the ending and _if he doesn’t like the movie he can just leave, seriously_ , but he’s staring at the screen. His mouth has fallen open, and he looks so genuinely into the movie that something warm uncurls in her chest, and she puts her hand on his arm to get his attention.

 

She kisses him before he can say anything. He lets her take the lead, guiding them down onto the bed, stripping off layers, and feeling her way across his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
